Confession
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place during PRIS. Andros and Ashley get together story.


AN: Takes place during PRIS after Andros learns who his sister really is and after she's been brought back to the forces of evil. It's been quite some time since I've seen PRIS.  
  
Part 1-Andros P.O.V.  
  
She was so beautiful, seeing her everyday she took his breath away.  
  
But she had no idea he looked at her and she never would he made sure he was discreet.  
  
Andros sighed as he watched Ashley leave the bridge. He had been through everything, seen his home world invaded by the forces of evil, his sister being abducted, and becoming a Power Ranger. But when it came to disclosing his feelings to the woman he loved, he clammed up.  
  
He loved her, of that he was sure. Well not at first but as their time together as Power Rangers became longer it had grown.  
  
Maybe I should tell her, but would she feel the same?  
  
Well there was only one way to find out he would have to tell her his feelings.  
  
Andros stood up at went to the simulation room where they trained to keep themselves in good physical condition. He felt his heart pound rapidly as he laid eyes on her.  
  
She had always been there for him, especially when he had found out his kidnapped sister was Astronema, the villain they were fighting, briefly he had gotten Karone back, then lost her all over again.  
  
It had been hard but Ashley had been there for him as she'd always had been. He came back to the present, he had to do this now or lose his nerve.  
  
"Ashley?" she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey Andros what's up?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said, hoping his voice sounded steady enough.  
  
"Sure what about?"  
  
Before he could reply Zhane the Silver Ranger walked in, "oh hey I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
Andros tried to hide his annoyance, "no I was just leaving."  
  
"Andros what did you want to talk to me about?" Ashley didn't want him to leave just yet.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time" he said as he walked out.  
  
Smooth Andros, real smooth, he thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Part 2-Ashley's P.O.V.  
  
Ashley watched as Andros left and at that moment she wanted to kill Zhane for interrupting when he did.  
  
Andros had always intrigued her, his commitment to being a ranger, how he had kept to himself at first, the sadness she'd always felt he had deep down.  
  
It had been two weeks since he'd lost Karone again and her heart ached for him. She had loved him, well not the first time they had met, especially the circumstances and that first day, but ever sense she had become the Yellow Space Ranger and worked alongside him.  
  
She sometimes caught his gaze when he thought she wasn't looking and was secretly thrilled. Did he feel something for her? Only in my dreams, she thought to herself, and she did dream of him.  
  
"Hey Ashley where'd you go?" the voice of Zhane brought her back.  
  
"Just thinking" she replied.  
  
"He likes you to" Zhane said.  
  
"Who does?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Andros I've seen him looking at you, and I see you looking at him, there's definitely something between you two."  
  
"Zhane we're just friends that's all he feels for me."  
  
"I don't think so, I've known him for a long time, and maybe you should tell him you're feelings."  
  
"Zhane I."  
  
"After all if neither one of you say anything how well you know if the other feels a certain way?"  
  
Zhane then walked out giving Ashley a lot to think about.  
  
Just then her morpher beeped, saved by the morpher, she thought to herself. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 3- The Battle  
  
Ashley and Andros quickly joined their fellow rangers in a park area. Qrontrons were running around everywhere, along with a monster that shot lightning bolts.  
  
Soon the battle was in full swing and Ashley found herself in the monster's path, "that's enough!"  
  
"Why I'm just getting started!"  
  
"To bad" she replied, and took out her blaster but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough, and a bolt of energy knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Ashley!" Andros rushed to her side.  
  
He watched as she demorphed and felt her neck for a pulse. It was steady and he was relieved when she moaned, it meant she was alive.  
  
"Andros take her back to the ship we'll deal with our friend here."  
  
Andros nodded gratefully to Zhane and gently picked up Ashley and they teleported back to the ship. He laid her on the medical bed and ordered DECA to run scans.  
  
He smiled down at her, "you'll be fine"  
  
He felt relief, when she was real enough he would tell her how he felt, he had almost lost her and he couldn't bear it if she never knew how he felt. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 4- The Confession  
  
Ashley awoke and smiled up at Cassie, "what happened?"  
  
"You were injured by the Lightning Bolt monster and Andros brought you here."  
  
"What happened to the monster?"  
  
"We managed to destroy him but he packed quite a punch."  
  
Ashley sighed, "Then everything's ok?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "yes soon you'll be strong enough to tell Andros how you feel?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Cassie smiled, "everybody who isn't blind or brain dead can see the way you two look at each other, after all what are best friends for?"  
  
It was three days before she regained he full strength, thankfully things had been quiet during that time. But Ashley was going nuts she wanted to talk to Andros.  
  
On the fourth day she found him in the simulation bay, "hey" she said quietly.  
  
He came to her, "you ok?"  
  
She smiled at his concern and was sure she saw the vulnerability underneath, "yeah I'm fine I wasn't fast enough."  
  
"Power Rangers are regular mortals to, it happens to the best of us."  
  
Andros knew there had been a time where he would never have said anything like that and actually meant it.  
  
He took a deep breath, "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
Ashley felt her heart flutter; "really?" she tried to sound casual.  
  
"I've fallen in love with you" Andros said it quickly, before his courage went again.  
  
Ashley smiled, "do you really mean it?"  
  
He nodded yes waiting for her response.  
  
Ashley closed the distance between them, "I love you to." They looked at each other knowing nothing else needed to be said and they shared their first tentative kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
